fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Pomiędzy niebem a ziemią ma podróż swój początek
Zmierzch Bogów: Walka o Życie - ''część 1.'' Alfheim - kraina elfów. Wspaniały świat stojący pomiędzy Midgardem, a Asgaardem. Jest to spokojna kraina, mało o niej wiadomo, z powodu pokojowego nastawienia mieszkańców i małej ilości wydarzeń... Z pozoru Alfheim miał był w krainą, w której zupełnie nic się nie działo. Jednakże wszystko się zmieniło, gdy okropna wieść o Ragnaroku rozeszła się wśród mieszkańców. Elfy stały się bardziej agresywne i krwiożercze. Nikt nie wiedział, iż mają w sobie tyle agresji. Przybysze przestali być w tym świecie mile widziani. Właśnie w takich realiach, jedenastka młodych bogów miała zmierzyć się ze sobą podczas Walki o Życie. Turniej rozpoczął się w najgorszym możliwym czasie, lecz nie było już odwrotu... --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Grupka bogów stała na polanie, wśród największego lasu we wszechświecie - w sercu Alfheimu. Każdy z nich był zdenerwowany. Shad'Ya:-Jesteście beznadziejni, wiecie? Naprawdę myślicie, że jak to wygracie - przeżyjecie Ragnarok? Elric:-Odyn nie mówił, że przeżyjemy. Była mowa o wskrzeszeniu nas. Eithne:-Jeśli mam być szczera - przybyłam tu, aby trochę potrenować przed Ragnarokiem. Mam nadzieję go przeżyć i bez wygranej. Elric uśmiechnął się do niej. On i Eithne byli razem od jakichś stu lat. Mimo, że znał ją tak krótko wiedział, że dziewczyna nigdy się nie podda. Tore:-Czy nie lepiej to przedyskutować? Gdybyśmy zawarli pokój z mieszkańcami Utgardu, to może nie byłoby Ragnaroku? Runa:-Frigg miała wizję. To, co widzi jest niezmienne. Przeznaczenie jest prostą drogą, której nie da się zagiąć. Ja widzę różne wersje przyszłości, ale każda z nich zakłada że Ragnarok się odbędzie. Nie można nic zrobić. Trzeba przetrwać. Shad'Ya:-Co w tym trudnego? Jestem córką twórcy wszechświata! Mogę wszystko! Asgeir:-Masz za wysokie mniemanie o sobie, bękarcie ognia. Shad'Ya:-Jak mnie nazwałeś wodniaku?! Runa:-Mmm... nie było zbyt mądrym posunięciem umieszczanie w jednym turnieju córki Surtura i syna Agira... Być może Odyn stracił swój rozsądek... Egir:-Wydaje mi się, że w głębi duszy Odyn jest głupcem. Eithne:-Przypominam, że mówisz o moim dziadku. Throst:-Niebo się chmurzy. Zaniedługo się zacznie. Przestańcie się spierać, albowiem władca, który ma rządzić Gimleą nie może wywoływać konfliktów. Shad'Ya:-A ty mówisz jak jakiś bufonowaty... Eithne:-Lepiej nic nie mów. Throst wie co mówi. Jest w końcu najbardziej doświadczonym z nas. Throst:-Wnuczka Odyna mówiąca takie rzeczy o synie Tyra? Ciekawe... Yrsa:-No ile jeszcze będziemy czekać? Runa:-Zaniedługo się zacznie. Widzę to. Yrsa westchnęła i spojrzała kontem oka na Elrica. Zazdrościła Eithne. Zazdrościła Eithne tego, że z nim była. Zawsze miała słabość do syna Lokiego, lecz nigdy nie zrobiła pierwszego kroku, w obawie przed krwiożerczą córką Thora. Thyri:-Tam ktoś jest... wydawało mi się, że to... Niemożliwe! Czyżby to był Alviss? Eithne:-To on. Ale nie może być! Mój ojciec sprawił, że zamienił się w kamień... lata temu. Runa:-Istotnie, to on. Sigrid:-Moja matka podała mu lekarstwo kilka tygodni temu. Wówczas nie wiedziałam po co. Krasnolud powoli zbliżał się do nich. Gdy słońce oświetliło jego twarz, nikt nie miał wątpliwości w to, że jest ona Alvissem, najmądrzejszym z najmądrzejszych (zaraz po Mimirze i Runie). Alviss:-Witajcie. Jak już wiecie Ragnarok zbliża się nieubłagalnie... Wszystko to dzieje się z winy Lokiego, tak zaślepionego rządzą władzy, że nie widzi konsekwencji swych poczynań. Wprawił w gniew Surtura, przez co świat zginie. Elric i Shad'Ya *równocześnie*':'-MÓJ OJCIEC NIE MA Z TYM NIC WSPÓLNEGO!! Runa:-Nie możecie uważać swych rodziców za doskonałych. Nie znacie ich. Bogowie, szczególnie Surtur są mściwi i rządni zemsty. Shad'Ya:-Ja ci dam! Mój ojciec stworzył wszechświat - po co miał by go niszczyć? Runa:-Może jego dzieło go znudziło? Thyri:-Wtedy byłby Stwórcą i Niszczycielem wszechświata. Cóż za wspaniały pomysł na poemat! Runa:-Sprawa jest poważna Thyri... Elric:-Zgadzam się z wami, Surtur jest lekkomyślny, ale nie wplątujcie w tego mego ojca. Sigrid:-Elricu, Loki nie jest dobrą istotą. Asgeir:-Też tak myślę. Ale skoro mówią, jaki ojciec taki syn to... Eithne już otworzyła usta, by powiedzieć Asgeirowi coś za obrażenie jej chłopaka, ale ubiegła ją Yrsa. Yrsa:-Jak śmiesz? Elric wcale nie jest zły! Jest bardziej pozytywny od ciebie! I o wiele mądrzejszy! Eithne rzuciła jej zdziwione spojrzenie. Throst:-Co właściwie mamy uczynić? Alviss:-Odbędziecie tu pierwszą próbę - Próbę wierności. Będziecie musieli również przywrócić w Alfheimie pokój. Elric:-To zadanie jest trochę niesprawiedliwe. Tore jest synem boga pokoju... Alviss:-Potomek Kłamcy mówi o sprawiedliwości? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, chłopcze! Throst:-Pokój może zaprowadzić każdy - trzeba być tylko sugestywnym... Alviss:-Będziecie działać w trzech trójkach i jednej dwójce. Runa:-Hmm... strategicznie jest to słabe. Wiadomo, że większa grupa ma większe szanse na przeżycie. Alviss:-To prawda, jednakże nie jesteście sobie równi. Na przykład matką Tore'a jest Gerda, uosabiająca ziemię - w krainie lasów jemu będzie łatwo przetrwać nawet samemu. W podobnej sytuacji jest zabijający wzrokiem Egir. Jednakże w tym zadaniu nie chodzi o przetrwanie, tylko o coś więcej. Takie ustawienie sprawi, że łatwiej będzie mi was przetestować... Asgeir:-Wciąż nie uważam tego za mądre. Runa:-A ja tak. Takie ustawienie może wprowadzić dodatkową trudność. O ile jest to próba wierności - w skład tej dwójki mogą wejść dwie osoby, których wierność zasługuje na solidny test... Alviss:-Dokładnie. Przedstawiam skład grup w których będziecie działać: Eithne, Throst i Egir będą grupą pierwszą. Runa, Thyri i Tore - grupa druga. Grupę trzecią stanowią Shad'Ya, Asgeir i Sigrid, a w skład grupy czwartej wchodzą Yrsa i Elric. Alviss:-Każda z drużyn pójdzie w inną stronę. Dopilnuję tego. Każdy, kto będzie oszukiwał - wylatuje, albowiem oszust nie nadaje się na władcę Gimlei. Po tych słowach Alviss zniknął, a zawodników ogarnęła senność. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Mała polana, gdzieś w głębi lasu. Wokół rosną różne gatunki drzew, niespotykane w żadnym innym miejscu. Liście były w różnorodnych kolorach - zdarzały się czerwone, błękitne, żółte, czarne, białe, ale i również tradycyjne zielone. Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że to magiczne miejsce... Yrsa obudziła się i pierwszym co zrobiła, była obserwacja okolicy. Yrsa:-Pięknie tu... Elric:-Nieprawdaż? Yrsa:-Moja matka zawsze opowiadała mi o Alfheimie bajki, gdy byłam mała, ale nigdy w nie nie wierzyłam. Elric:-To zrozumiałe... to... *wskazuje na tęczowe drzewa* trzeba zobaczyć. Yrsa uśmiechnęła się. Elric:-Wiesz, że masz ładny uśmiech? Dziewczyna zarumieniła się. Yrsa:-Tak? Dziękuję... --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Thyri:-Jakże piękne są lasy, świata pomiędzy niebem a ziemią, jakże cudowne... Runa:-Thyri, wiem że piszesz wspaniałe wiersze, ale czy mogłabyś przestać recytować je 24 godziny na dobę? Tore:-Uspokój się. One są takie... harmonijne. Runa:-Powoli tracę do was cierpliwość. Mamy tu misję. Tore:-Narazie nic się nie dzieje. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką musimy zrobić jest odnalezienie przedstawiciela Alfheimu. Potem możemy zacząć negocjacje. Runa:-Tyle to wiem... Domyślam się nawet gdzie to jest, siedziba elfów, jednakże nie mam stuprocentowej pewności. Będę musiała zajrzeć w Czas, więc proszę - zamilknijcie na krótką chwilę. Runa usiadła na miękkiej trawie w pozycji medytacyjnej. Wizję wprost napływały jej do głowy, nie mogła jednak znaleźć tej właściwej. Westchnęła cicho. Runa:-Będziemy musieli zdać się na naszą intuicję... Thyri:-Gdy mądrość zawodzi, wtedy wszystko się wali, a... --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Asgeir:-No to zaczynamy : Chodźmy na zachód! Shad'Ya:-Wydaje mi się, że wschód jest lepszym pomysłem. Asgeir:-Co może wiedzieć pomiot tego ognistego kretyna? Shad'Ya:-COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ? Asgeir:-Doskonale słyszałaś! Shad'Ya:-Ja ci dam! Wylazłeś z morza i myślisz, że wszystko ci wolno! Asgeir:-Przynajmniej nie żyję na odludziu, jakim jest Musphelheim! Shad'Ya:-I to mówi gość, który urodził się na Hlesey? No błagam... Sigrid:-Może... przestaniecie się kłócić? Asgeir i Shad'Ya*równocześnie*':'-NIE! *patrzą się na siebie* PRZESTAŃ MÓWIĆ TO SAMO CO JA! NO NIE!! Sigrid:-Asgeir... a wiesz... że... Asgeir:-Mam nadzieję, że masz mądry powód, dla którego przeszkadzasz mi w obrażaniu tamtej... ogniołaczki? Sigrid:-Wydaje mi się, że Tore jest żeglarzem! Nie możesz go podręczyć? Asgeir:-Żeglarzem? *chytry uśmiech* Serio? Asgeir:-Z tego co wiem, Tore jest gdzieś na wschodzie... czuję to. Tak więc raz przyznam ci rację, pomiocie Surtura - możemy iść w tę stronę! Shad'Ya:-Ale ja wolę jednak na zachód!! Asgeir:-WSCHÓD! Shad'Ya:-ZACHÓD! --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Eithne:-Nie widzę sensu w takim rozdzielaniu nas. Jak niby mamy udowodnić swoją wierność? Throst:-Wątpię, żeby ten test był przeznaczony dla nas. Egir:-Myślę, że powstał specjalnie dla twojego chłopaka, Eithne. Eithne:-Elric nie zdradzi. Jestem tego pewna. Egir:-Naiwna. To jest jedna z twoich nielicznych wad. Eithne:-A nawet jeśli to co? Wolę już być naiwna, niż tak nieczuła jak ty. Throst:-Stop. Czujecie to? Eithne:-Ale co? Throst:-Silne pole mocy. Poza tym... nad tamtym drzewem chmury formują krąg. To musi coś oznaczać. Eithne stanęła koło Throsta, by przyjrzeć się temu dokładniej. Eithne:-Myślisz, że może tam kryją się elfy? Throst:-Ja to wiem. Egir:-Nie wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy tam iść. Eithne:-To może być pułapka... Throst:-Też o tym myślałem. Dlatego trzeba będzie podejść ich w inny sposób. Nagle zza drzew wyskoczyły uzbrojone postacie w mitrylowych zbrojach. Elfy. Wspaniałe istoty. Każdy z nich trzymał włócznię skierowaną przeciwko trójce bogów. Egir:-No i jesteśmy otoczeni. Throst uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Throst:-Na to liczyłem... --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Tymczasem w Walhalli nikt nie wydawał się spokojny. Nawet sam Odyn chodził nerwowo po obszernym, pozłacanym pomieszczeniu. Zdawało się, jakby nad czymś myślał. Alviss:-Panie... Odyn:-Powiedz mi, Alviss'ie... Jak przebiega turniej? Alviss:-Już wyruszyli. Rozpoczęto próbę wierności. Odyn:-Dobrze. Martwi mnie jednak jedna rzecz - dlaczego posłałeś ich do Alfheimu? Alviss:-Być może uda im się zaprowadzić pokój... Odyn:-Wróciłeś do świata żywych, jednak nie wiesz, jakie panują realia? Elfy stały się potężne. Tak potężne, że mogłyby być godnymi rywalami dla mnie. Młodzi bogowie, tacy jak Tore czy Yrsa nie mają szans, by przetrwać w starciu z nimi. Alviss:-To... niemożliwe. Odyn:-Elfy zdobyły jedną z kopii Draupnera. Odsprzedały go Ciemności za cenę mocy. Alviss:-W takim razie trzeba to przerwać! Oni tam poginą! Odyn:-Raz rozpoczęty turniej musi trwać. Alviss:-Przecież nikt z nich nie ma takiej mocy. Odyn:-Mylisz się. Jest wśród nich jedna osoba, znacznie przewyższająca mnie mocą. Alviss pobladł. Alviss:-Kto to? Odyn:-Jeszcze o nim usłyszysz... --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Po długiej sprzeczce, Asgeir, Shad'Ya i Sigrid postanowili wybrać się na południe. Las tutaj zdawał się jeszcze bardziej tajemniczy. Wkoło nie było żywego ducha... Shad'Ya:-Ciemno tu. To mi się nie podoba... Sigrid:-Ta część lasu jest chora. Zupełnie, jakby jakieś złe moce przejęły władzę nad Alfheimem... Asgeir:-Być może to Ciemność podbiła serca elfów. Czy to możliwe, że przez to wybuchła wojna? Sigrid:-Całkiem możliwe. Trzeba będzie znaleźć źródło tego mroku. Shad'Ya:-Przyda się nam trochę światła. Sigrid:-Nie. Jeśli chcemy coś osiągnąć, będziemy musieli nauczyć się widzieć przez ciemność. Asgeir:-Tyle, że dla takich jak ona *wskazuje na Shad'Yę* to będzie mordęga. Sigrid:-No, no... nie wiedziałam, że się tak o nią troszczysz... Asgeir:-Dobrze się czujesz? Ja tylko mieszam ją z błotem? Shad'Ya:-Możecie przestać rozmawiać tak o mnie w mojej obecności? To denerwujące. Jak wiecie - mnie lepiej nie denerwować. Asgeir:-A co nam zro... Sigrid:-Cicho. Ona nie żartuje. Surtur w stanie gniewu potrafi wywołać Ragnarok - ona pewnie ma podobną moc. Nie chcemy tu dodatkowej wojny. Asgeir:-No dobra... więc... chodźmy... Ruszyli w mrok. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Thyri:-I najmroczniejszy cień nadciąga z południa... Runa:-Wciąż recytujesz swoje wiersze? Tore:-Tym razem mówi prawdę. Spójrz! Runa odwróciła się. Istotnie - ciemna chmura zbliżała się do nich ze strony południowej. Thyri:-Ciemności się boję odkąd... odkąd skończyłam pięćdziesiąt lat! Runa:-Myślę jednak, że powinniśmy stawić temu czoła. Tore:-Ale... Runo... ja też... nie chcę tam iść. Runa spojrzała na Thyri i Tore'a. Musiała podjąć decyzję. Z jednej strony głos rozsądku mówił jej, że nie warto uciekać - w końcu trzeba zniszczyć zło, by zapanowało dobro, ale z drugiej strony - jej przyjaciele nie byli dobrymi wojownikami. Czy zachować wierność przyjaciołom i nie kazać im robić czegoś wbrem swojej woli? Tore:-A więc co robimy? Thyri:-Właśnie? Runa, ty jesteś liderką... Wybrali ją jako liderkę. Ufali jej. Runa:-Chodźmy. Czeka nas daleka droga. Na północ. Thyri i Tore ze zdziwieniem wpatrywali się w Runę. Runa:-No szybciej! Musimy siępośpieszyć, jeśli chcemy uciec Ciemności. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Byli otoczeni. Zastępy elfów prowadziły ich ku swej siedzibie. Eithne przyglądała się Throstowi. Najwyraźniej miał jakiś plan. Spojrzała na Egira - robił to samo. Eithne:-Throst? Białowłosy bóg zwrócił się ku niej. Throst:-Tak? Eithne:-Co ty planujesz? Throst:-Chodź bliżej... Eithne zrobiła parę kroków w stronę Throsta. Pochylił się nad nią i wyszeptał najciszej jak mógł. Throst:-To świetna okazja by dowiedzieć się, co tu się dzieje... Poddaliśmy się bez walki, przez co mogą myśleć, że jesteśmy słabi. Najlepiej udawać ludzi. Eithne:-Ale po co udawać słabszych, skoro nie mamy walczyć tylko zaprowadzać pokój? Throst:-Jakaś zła siła opętała Alfheim. Trzeba będzie zniszczyć jej źródło. Tutaj nasze umiejętności mogą się przydać. To jest wróg. Eithne:-"Udawaj słabszego niż jesteś, a twój wróg w końcu się pomyli"? Throst:-Dokładnie. A teraz, oddal się - nie mogą zobaczyć, że coś planujemy. Dziewczyna oddaliła się, gestem przywołując do siebie Egira. Eithne:-Egir... wiesz o co chodzi? Egir:-No pewnie - rozmawialiście tak głośno, że nie dało się was nie usłyszeć. Eithne:-No nie... w takim razie cały plan na nic. Egir:-Oni może was nie usłyszeli. Ja tak. W miejskim szumie potrafię dosłyszeć kreta, który głęboko pod ziemią buduje swe korytarze. Eithne:-To dobrze... Więc... wciąż mamy szansę. Uśmiechnęła się. Istotnie, mieli szansę. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Yrsa:-Elric'u... Nie będziemy chyba szli w stronę tamtej chmury? Elric:-Nawet jeśli ciemność do nas dotrze - nie ma z nami szans! Yrsa:-Czemu tak myślisz? Elric:-Jesteś jasnością. Światło zawsze wygrywa z mrokiem.. Yrsa:-Jasnością..? Widzę, że lubisz wymyślać przezwiska. Elric:-Istotnie. Yrsa:-W takim razie jak nazywasz Eithne? Elric zaśmiał się. Spodziewał się tego pytania. Elric:-Powiedz mi najpierw czego się spodziewasz. Yrsa:-Mmm... Czegoś romantycznego typu Róża Północy czy może Najwspanialsza... nie wiem. Jesteście ze sobą już od stu lat... Elric:-Aż tyle wytrzymałem z tą hieną? Yrsa:-Hieną? Elric:-Taak... pozwoliłem jej być ze sobą, dlatego, że mi się to opłaca. Ona nawet nie jest ładna. Poza tym na za dużo sobie pozwala. Yrsa:-Więc jej nie kochasz? Elric:-W życiu. Ja jej nawet nie lubię. Yrsa:-W takim razie... powinieneś z nią zerwać. Gdy dowie się prawdy, będzie cierpiała. Elric:-O to mi chodzi. Przez jej ojca, mój ojciec cierpiał. Nie pozwolę by przełożyło się to na to pokolenie. Yrsa:-Rozumiem cię. Elric:-Cieszę się, Różo Północy... bardzo... to przezwisko do ciebie pasuje. Yrsa nie posiadała się ze szczęścia, w chwili gdy usłyszała te słowa. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Zapadła noc. Niebo Alfheimu nocą robi się czerwone, nie czarne. Może to wyglądać magicznie, ale i również upiornie. Wszystko zależy od nastroju... Runa:-Śpieszmy, się - to nas dogoni! Tore:-Myślę, że się zatrzymało. Thyri:-Czerń kruczego skrzydła Zła na krwistoczerwonym niebie, zatrzymał się przed nami, jakby chciał nam dać odpoczynek. Wtedy... Runa:-Thyri... może lepiej napiszesz poemat? Thyri:-To bajeczny pomysł! To miejsce pobudza moją wenę... Tore:-Możemy odpocząć - Thyri rozpocznie pracę nad swoim poematem, a my się prześpimy. Chmura jak narazie się zatrzymała. Runa:-Być może inna grupa się już nią zajęła. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby był to fenomen Eithne-Throst-Egir. Tore:-Możliwe. Są wojownikami. Runa:-Widzę pokój. W przyszłości. Nie musimy się obawiać. Tore:-Więc możemy spokojnie udać się do snu. Runa:-Zaiste. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Kroczyli w ciemności. Nadejście nocy wcale nie pomogło im w osiągnięciu celu. Shad'Ya:-Już dłużej nie mogę... Ta ciemność... ona mnie pochłania. Sigrid:-Nie poddawaj się - czuję, że gdzieś w pobliżu jest lekarstwo na nasze zmartwienia. Asgeir:-Zawsze możemy zostawić Shad'Yę i iść dalej. Mi nie przeszkadza mrok. W głębiach oceanu zazwyczaj nie ma światła. Sigrid:-Oblalibyśmy tym próbę wierności. Wierności pomiędzy członkami drużyny. Wydaje mi się, że Alviss dobrze to wykombinował... Shad'Ya:-Obawiam się, że to będzie za trudne. Sigrid:-Wytrzymaj, jeszcze trochę. Jesteś naprawdę silna. Podziwiam cię. Shad'Ya:-Tyle, że ja już... nie czuję... Shad'Ya osunęła się na ziemię. Asgeir:-No i co robimy? Sigrid:-Musimy iść dalej. Czy mógłbyś ją ponieść? Asgeir:-Tą ognistą kreaturę? Sigrid:-Proszę, Asgeir. Ja nie mam tyle siły. Asgeir:-No dobrze - ale pamiętaj - od teraz jesteś mi winna przysługę. Asgeir podniósł Shad'Yę i razem z Sigrid ruszyli dalej - w stronę światła, które po pewnym czasie zaczęło przebijać się przez mroki nocy - i obudziło młodą córkę Surtura... --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Yrsa:-Nastała noc. Trochę się boję. Elric:-Czerwień nieba nie musi być straszna. Yrsa:-Tylko, że... Elric usiadł koło Yrsy i objął ją ramieniem. Elric:-Pomyśl o tym, że róże też są czerwone. Sama chciałaś, bym nazywał cię Różą Północy. Yrsa:-Ja... Elric:-Czego ty się właściwie wstydzisz? Yrsa:-Co Eithne sobie o nas pomyśli? Elric:-Ona się nigdy nie dowie. Poza tym - nawet jeśli - to nie obchodzi mnie, co sobie pomyśli. Nie kocham jej. A ciebie najwyraźniej tak. Yrsa zdziwiła się tym nagłym wyznaniem, jednakże była tak szczęśliwa, że nie mogła myśleć o niczym innym. I wtedy ją pocałował. Po raz pierwszy. Yrsa:-Chyba jednak dobrze zapamiętam sobie to czerwone niebo. Elric:-Ja też, moja ty Różo Północy. Gdybym tylko mógł cofnąć czas i nigdy nie spotkać Eithne, tak byśmy mogli być już zawsze razem - zrobiłbym to. Obawiam się jednak jej gniewu. Yrsa:-Może... może spraw, by sama chciała z tobą zerwać? Elric:-Spróbuję... Jednakże nie znaczy to, że ta noc nie będzie magiczna. Yrsa:-Będzie? Elric:-Ależ oczywiście... --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Elfy uwięzili trójkę wojowniczych bogów. Eithne irytował ten fakt, Egir zdawał się nie interesować tym wszystkim, co się działo, a Throst wciąż uśmiechał się pod nosem. Eithne:-Ja już mam tego dość... tu cuchnie gorzej niż w otchłani Helheimu! Egir:-Tam wcale nie cuchnie... W przeciwieństwie do ciebie - byłem tam. Matka zawsze zabierała mnie na spacer po swej krainie. Eithne:-Nie wypowiadaj się na mój temat, gdy nic o mnie nie wiesz - także tam byłam. Wybrałam się bezpośrednio do Hellii by prosić o życie Elrica. Egir:-A ona go wskrzesiła. Cóż za błąd... Moim zdaniem on się do niczego nie nadaje... Eithne:-NIE MÓW TAK O ELRICU! Throst:-Eithne, nie tak głośno - pamiętaj - to jest ludzkie więzienie. Możemy się uwolnić w każdej chwili. Jednakże, jeśli dowiedzą się że jesteśmy bogami - będzie źle. Eithne:-Throst - na co my czekamy? Throst:-Aż władca elfów się tu zjawi. Wtedy będę w stanie wyczuć negatywną energię, jaka go opętała i odkryć problem. Eithne:-A teraz powiedz szczerze - dlaczego udajesz takiego świetnego władcę nawet w więzieniu? Wszyscy wiemy, że naprawdę jesteś inny. Z taką osobą, jaką udajesz nie kłóciłabym się od dzieciństwa! Throst:-Pomyślałaś o tym, że w ogóle mnie nie znasz? Poza tym - to ty wywoływałaś każdą sprzeczkę odnosząc się do konfliktu naszych ojców. Eithne:-Ale... Throst:-Nie widzę tu żadnych 'ale'. Wywołujesz konflikt tam, gdzie mogłoby go nie być - może zapomnijmy o naszych rodzicach i spróbujmy współpracować po prostu jako Throst i Eithne. Eithne:-Mogę spróbować. Throst:-Dobrze. Egir:-Ktoś się zbliża. Eithne podeszła do Egira. Throst:-Na to czekałem... Z mroku wyłoniła się smukła postać. Był to długowłosy rudy mężczyzna o zielonych oczach. Król elfów. Pofatygował się do nich osobiście. Podobał się ten odcinek? (proszę o opinię w dyskusji) Tak Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Zmierzchu Bogów